


A Chance Meeting

by Sansastarkofwinterfell



Series: Jonsa Week 2017 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansastarkofwinterfell/pseuds/Sansastarkofwinterfell
Summary: Day 4 of Jonsa Week: Modern AU'She walked to the table and internally laughed at what she found when she got there. Sat at the same seat as yesterday was the same man. Gaining courage, Sansa spoke up this time before she sat down.“So, I guess the universe really wants us to talk. Two days in a row? I’m not sure that’s happened before.”'





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta kingstqrk

Walking into her favourite coffee shop, Sansa sighed noticing that her usual spot had been taken. _Carly’s Coffee_ wasn’t a particularly popular place, just a local shop ran by a friend and there were always spare seats, but today the shop was packed, and there was only one table free.

Sansa sat at the free table and ordered her usual cappuccino. This was her daily routine. Every day before she would go to University she would come here and relax before the stressful day ahead. She hated to break her daily routine just because her seat was taken, so she sat down and relaxed.

As always, Sansa read her book as she drank her cappuccino. Engrossed in her fantasy land, she failed to notice someone sit down on the same table as her. Looking around, she could see that it was the last seat in the coffee shop.

“I hope you don’t mind. I did ask if the seat was taken but you were too into your book to hear.” She nodded her head, silently telling him it was fine and he offered her a small, awkward smile.

She took a look at the man who sat beside her, making sure to not make it obvious that she was staring at him. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. They were a dark brown, almost like a soft chocolate colour, and his dark hair was curly, hanging down the side of his face. Sansa admitted to herself that he was good-looking.

But there was no conversation passed between the two of them. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence though. She was reading and he was on a laptop and when he got up to leave, he smiled at her once more, thanking her for the seat.

Sansa mentally kicked herself, wishing she had spoken to the handsome stranger, but since Joffrey, she found herself more distant from men, especially those she didn’t know. Annoyed with herself, she quickly finished her drink and left, heading for a long day at University.

Luck was on Sansa’s side for once in her life though. For the next day when she entered the coffee shop, she decided she believed in fate. She had gotten to the shop a little late and so she was frustrated to see that there were no seats when she entered. Scanning the room once more, hoping her daily routine would not be interrupted, she saw the table she was sat at yesterday had a free chair.

She walked to the table and internally laughed at what she found when she got there. Sat at the same seat as yesterday was the same man. Gaining courage, Sansa spoke up this time before she sat down.

“So, I guess the universe really wants us to talk. Two days in a row? I’m not sure that’s happened before.” The man looked up and smiled to see her there. He gestured for her to sit down.

“Maybe. In truth, I came here hoping to see you. I just-I just wanted to apologise in case I creeped you out yesterday. You probably wanted to have some time alone and you get stuck with some strange who doesn’t speak.”

“No-no, please don’t apologise. I was silent and awkward myself. We can share the blame.” They both smiled at that, and he offered his hand for her to shake.

“I’m Jon.”

“Sansa.”

“Sansa. I like it. Suits you.”

“How so?”

“It’s a pretty name, you’re a pretty lass.” She blushed at his compliment and he also seemed embarrassed that he had said that, stuttering apologies before she told him it was okay.

“So, what do you do?” She was truly interested in him. She supposed it was weird to want to know so much about a stranger and have him know so much about herself, but she felt something for this man, and judging by the way he looked at her and smiled at her, she felt something for her too.

“Erm, I’m a student. I go to University College London—”

“No way, I go there too. What do you study?” Sansa couldn’t believe that they went to the same University. Someone was clearly on her side today.

“Economics. Third year.”

“Oh, I’m a second-year law student. Maybe that’s why we’ve never seen each other.”

“Maybe. Any siblings?”

“Four. Three brothers and a sister. We’re a big family.”

“I have two half-siblings, Rhaenys and Aegon. Siblings can be a pain, can’t they?”

“Definitely. Me and my sister fight like cats and dogs at times.” She smiled at the thought of her and Arya. Her father had once told them both that they were as different as the sun and moon, but they needed each other, and that couldn’t be truer. She did miss her sister while she was away, and it must’ve shown because Jon reached across the table and took her hand.

“Are you alright?” She nodded her head and looked in to his eyes.

“Yes. I’m sorry, I just miss my family sometimes.”

“I know the feeling. I miss mine too.”

Sansa felt she could be herself around Jon. There was that voice in the back of her head warning her about getting involved with another man but there was just something about him that truly drew her to him. She was blind to what Joffrey was truly like and she would not make that same mistake again, but Jon was different. He was kind, seemed genuinely interested in her, not just her looks, and he had so many other qualities that made him far better than Joffrey.

They discussed more about each other, what they wanted to do after University, their favourite childhood memories and more about their families. They playfully argued over the best drink at the coffee shop and their favourite sports teams. They laughed at embarrassing stories of each other, and the silly pictures on their facebook pages.

When it came to pay, Jon paid for her too. Sansa tried to pay for herself, but he told her it was his treat.

“To make it up to me, how about we go for a meal on Friday night?” Sansa nodded like a giddy child and agreed wholeheartedly.

The two exchanged numbers and spent the entire week texting and by the time their date had arrived, Sansa had never been as excited to meet a boy in her life. She put on her best dress and had her roommates help her look as great as she could and butterflies floated in her stomach when his car pulled up.

The date was everything she could imagine and more. Jon was the perfect gentlemen (paying for her dinner despite her protests) but after the date was just as perfect. Three dates later, and they shared their first kiss.

Over the course of their relationship, they always made time to return to the coffee shop, the place that had brought them together. They visited after their huge life events; their engagement, their marriage, after the birth of their first child. And as their family grew, they never forgot the table that made it all possible.


End file.
